<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting A Rise by SleepyLeaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236095">Getting A Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLeaf/pseuds/SleepyLeaf'>SleepyLeaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Was Never Gonna Have a Happy Ending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biochip interference, Brat, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Smut, brat-tamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLeaf/pseuds/SleepyLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Konpeki Plaza, Arasaka soldiers have been everywhere lately. That's why, on their way to meet with Wakako Okada, V thinks it might be best to check if the coast is clear. Wakako advises V and Takemura to return tomorrow, since Japantown has been crawling with soldiers, and Takemura is a wanted man.</p><p>Instead of heading straight to Wakako's, V and Takemura stay the night at V's apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Was Never Gonna Have a Happy Ending [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting A Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We all know that V is a brat and Takemura is a brat-tamer. Here they are, in all their glory!<br/>There is some light angst towards the end, but they work through it because Takemura is amazing and also a gentlemen.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr at DaddyTakemura !!</p><p>Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fine friend you have there,” V snarked after Oda’s car disappeared out of the alley. “Got any more?”</p><p>“Alas, just one,” Takemura said, smoothing back loose strands of his <em>lovely</em> salt-and-pepper hair. “But we have one small fortune.”</p><p>“What fortune is that?” V asked.</p><p>“We know that Hanako-sama will not return to Tokyo until after the parade. If we could reach Hanako-sama and just <em>talk</em> to her...”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, hang on,” V interrupted. “You’re describing a pretty enormous operation. I don’t know if it’s gonna be that easy to crash a parade.”</p><p>“We will need a precise map of Japantown. We will need to do proper reconnaissance.” Takemura was already getting ahead of himself, his eyes alight with dangerous hope. “It is your turn to call on friends. Do you know any fixers who can help?”</p><p>V sighed. “There is one. Wakako Okada. She runs a Pachinko den down on Jig-Jig Street.”</p><p>“Then we will meet her,” Takemura said with finality as he headed towards his new-to-him van. “Will you join me?”</p><p>“Sure, why not,” V answered. As he hopped in the van’s passenger side, he couldn’t help but tease. “Nice van, Takemura. Very stalker-ish. Suits your mood.”</p><p>Takemura returned a glare in response but did not rise to the bait. Instead, he changed the subject. “What is this Jig-Jig Street?”</p><p>“Its just some Night City name,” V said.</p><p>Takemura paused for a moment before continuing. “I can never know with you. Beware... you mock me... too often.”</p><p>V stole a glance at Takemura. He didn’t necessarily mean to offend or injure the older bodyguard’s pride. He just wanted the guy to loosen up a bit.</p><p>“Relax, Takemura,” V said warmly. “I’m just tryin’ to get a rise out of you. That’s all.”</p><p>Takemura was pointedly silent after that. After having seen the man drive in a high-speed chase, which was<em> super-hot </em>in retrospect (except for the part where V was dying), it was a little jarring to see him carefully taking corners and minding pedestrians. V opened his mouth to make another jab, something about driving like a grandmother, when he remembered just in time that Takemura was...</p><p>Well, he was getting sick of V’s shit.</p><p>“How are you holding up, Goro?” V asked instead. <em>Phew. Good save.</em></p><p>Takemura shot V an accusatory look. “Why do you ask?” his voice came out sharp.</p><p>V shrugged. “Just... askin’. Does everything have to have a hidden agenda with you?”</p><p>Another pause. “I am sorry. I am not used to such open questions of concern. But... I have been better. All that matters now is that Hanako-sama knows the truth about her father’s death.”</p><p><em>Is that all that matters?</em> V wondered. After all, Takemura had a price on his head and was hunted throughout the city. There was no way this wild goose chase after the Arasaka clan was going to end well. Especially when they were just about to show up unannounced into the Tyger Claws’ den.</p><p>“H-Hang on,” V said suddenly. “Let me call Wakako. I think she would want to know that we were coming in advance.”</p><p>Takemura waved him off. “Do it.”</p><p>V pulled Wakako up on the holo, who answered with a kindly “My dear V. What can I do for you at this late hour?”</p><p>“Sorry to call so late, but I wanted to give you the heads up that I was planning on stopping by with a friend tonight for some information.”</p><p>“It is unusual for you to call ahead. Has your friend perhaps taught you some manners?” Wakako responded.</p><p>That got a laugh out of V. “Not yet, but he’s tryin’. Seriously, though, he’s um. He’s in a bit of a bind. Wanted to make sure it was okay with you that we were just droppin’ on your doorstep, what with security around the city being heightened as of late.”</p><p>“Yes, this is true. Some <em>idiots</em> broke into Konpeki Plaza, and now there are Arasaka tin soldiers everywhere—even in my backyard these days. And so close to the parade, too. It could be dangerous for a wanted criminal to just arrive without scouting, first.” Wakako’s wry smile told V she knew exactly who the said idiots were, and that she could surmise that V’s ‘friend’ was a wanted man.</p><p>“I... yeah, yeah. It would be dangerous. For everyone involved,” V hedged. He wished he could take credit for the caution, but he really just didn’t want to bring trouble to Wakako’s doorstep. His reputation could be damaged if he turned Wakako’s parlor into a crime scene. The vibes would be awful.</p><p>“That is so.” Wakako said carefully and paused. “Tell you what, come by tomorrow around noon. We can discuss business then. Tonight has been rather lively in Japantown. It would be best to wait for the dust to settle.”</p><p>“Tomorrow at noon. Got it. Thanks, Wakako.”</p><p>“Take care, V.”</p><p>V hung up his phone and reiterated what Takemura had likely already heard. “Tomorrow at noon. You good with that?”</p><p>Takemura made a sound akin to a low growl that certainly <em>did not</em> stir arousal in V’s gut. “I prefer to be efficient whenever possible,” he said. “But, if your fixer friend thinks there is too much activity...”</p><p>“We’d better heed her warning,” V said.</p><p>“It is unlike you to exercise caution,” Takemura mused.</p><p>“True, but Wakako’s a special kind of woman. I pretty much just do whatever she tells me. Wouldn’t wanna get on her bad side,” V explained with an easygoing smile.</p><p>“Incredible,” Takemura admonished. “To think the power this woman must hold over you to the point that you simply obey orders without question. I had no idea you were involved with older women.”</p><p>V bristled. “Whoa, don’t get the wrong idea! Wakako’s just a fixer, our relationship is strictly professional!” A flustered look must have played out on his face because Takemura barked out a gratifying laugh. V observed Takemura’s face as it lit up—his smile wide and handsome and his eyes crinkled with delight.</p><p>“Looks like it was my turn to—what did you say? <em>Get a rise out of you</em>,” Takemura beamed.</p><p>V snorted in fake offense. “Get a lot more than <em>that </em>out of me if you push your luck, my friend.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Takemura asked. “Here, give me your address. I will drop you off at your home for the night.”</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry. I don’t want to ask you to go too far out of your way. You can just drop me off here and head back to your place. I can call you in the morning.”</p><p>Takemura shifted, all previous levity replaced with an awkward silence. “It is no burden to me,” he said after some thought. “I simply sleep in my van. The bright side, is that I am very conveniently located so long as there is parking.”</p><p>V couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Takemura, a man who had lost his implants, his money, and his dignity—to quote the man himself—would never bring himself to ask for assistance from V. To be honest, that’s what drove V up the wall more than anything. More than Takemura’s stuffiness, or his corpo-rat stink, or his entitled opinions over food. Takemura would never ask for help without something to offer in return, and there was a part of V that panged in sadness at the realization.</p><p>That settled it. V was going to offer him his apartment. But more than that, V thought devilishly, he was going to <em>snark</em> his way past Takemura’s defenses. Maybe if he could push enough of the bodyguard’s buttons, the man would boil over and feel a lot more relaxed for it afterwards. Maybe a little more <em>human</em>. Takemura will always hold his head high no matter what the circumstances... but V thought he should learn to lean on his friends as well.</p><p>“Just head to the garage at this address,” he pinged Takemura the destination. “You can stay in my apartment. I’ve got a panic room with a murphy bed in it. It’s mostly springs, but I’m sure it’s way more comfortable than sleeping in your stalker van.”</p><p>Takemura considered the offer. “I would not want to impose,” he said at last. “But I thank you for your offer.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, Takemura, I’m <em>inviting</em> you. Even if its just for the night. Take a shower, get some hot food in you, and a good night’s sleep. You’ll be happy for it in the morning,” V huffed.</p><p>“Well... it is not too far. And a shower would be nice,” Takemura said at long last. V smirked to himself triumphantly at his plan.</p><p>When the two arrived at V’s apartment, Takemura was notably quiet. Even when V pulled down the murphy bed in his panic room and handed the bodyguard a set of sheets and blankets, Takemura remained stoic. V wondered if it was because the man was holding back some biting criticism of his home.</p><p>“C’mon, Takemura, you can tell me what you think of the place. There’s no gold-plated toilets here, so I know it’s got to be a far cry from what you’re used to,” V joked.</p><p>“It is fine. Again, I thank you for your hospitality,” Takemura said.</p><p>“Don’t forget to take a shower, you could use one,” V left the other man to make his bed and sat down at his computer to check his messages. Moments later, when Takemura emerged from the panic room, V looked him up and down. “Do you want some clean clothes to sleep in? I could get you something comfortable. Maybe spandex? Ooh—I think I have a gold leotard somewhere.”</p><p>Takemura visibly huffed in annoyance. “I am suddenly wondering if the hospitality is worth all of your incessant mocking,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom. V pulled out some sweatpants and a plain white shirt for Takemura to change into once he heard the shower turn on. In the meantime, he microwaved himself some dinner and watched TV, trying to distract himself from any thoughts of Takemura in the shower.</p><p>Try as he might, the image of <em>the silver fox</em> dripping in the hot water, with his hair damp and slick on his wide shoulders, was too tempting. V had <em>eyes</em>, after all. The man was <em>built</em>. V had noticed the size of his arms, even through all those stuffy corpo layers he wore. Although despite his musculature, V had also noticed Takemura’s soft and gentle hands. <em>God</em>, what he wouldn’t give to feel those hands on him...</p><p>Shit. V didn’t take this into account. How was he supposed to bother Takemura into submission if he’s getting a stiffy every ten minutes?</p><p>He wondered if he has time to rub one out before Takemura is done with his shower, but he decided he couldn’t risk it. Good thing, too, because the bathroom door slid open not five minutes later. And V, the absolute genius that he undoubtably was, hadn’t bothered to give Takemura his sleep clothes before he went in the shower, so when he came out—</p><p>“You are staring, V,” Takemura observed.</p><p>How could he not? Takemura’s wet hair was tied into a ponytail, still dripping with dampness, as were the droplets down his chest that rolled all the way down into the towel he had wrapped around his waist. V’s assumptions had been correct about Takemura’s build, but he didn’t anticipate so many scars.</p><p>“V?” Takemura tried again, shifting under his gaze. V wanted his mouth on those scars, <em>stat</em>.</p><p>“I—sorry—um—” he stuttered. Very smooth. Very cool. Absolutely preem. “I threw some sweats on your bed,” he finally landed on a coherent sentence.</p><p>Takemura regarded V a moment longer before the smallest, slyest smile emerged on his face as he disappeared into the panic room to change. Suddenly, V became acutely aware of the blush that had blossomed on his cheeks and was working on spreading its way down his chest. As soon as the door to the panic room shut, V nearly sprinted to the shower and turned the water as cold as he could stand it.</p><p><em>Good God, </em>V groaned inwardly. <em>Nothing could have prepared me for that. Nothing. </em>Meanwhile, the cold water persuaded V’s erection to subside.</p><p>V lathered his hair and made sure to clean himself thoroughly—meticulously—just to get his mind out of the gutter. Although Takemura seemed pleased with V’s reaction, he figured it was time to revisit his plan.</p><p>By the time V came out of the bathroom, decently clothed in his own pair of gray sweatpants, Takemura was scribbling diagrams on a napkin he had found on the couch. Of course, V couldn’t help but notice the T-shirt he had leant the bodyguard was just a <em>bit</em> too small, and it hugged Takemura’s muscles almost obscenely.</p><p>“V, you take much too long in the shower. We need to plan for the parade,” Takemura said to him.</p><p>Any dirty thoughts that were infiltrating V’s mind vanished at the thought of more work. He sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his wet hair. “Isn’t it a little late for that? Aren’t you getting a little, I don’t know. Obsessive?”</p><p>Takemura cocked an eyebrow at V. “Did you just want to simply improvise, like you did at Konpeki Plaza?”</p><p>“Hey,” V bit back with a tenor of annoyance in his voice. “We didn’t just wing it. The job was smooth, until Saburo showed up out of fucking nowhere.”</p><p>Takemura apparently couldn’t argue with that, so he instead changed the subject. “We will need your skills as a thief. I cannot be sure until we get the details on the parade, but I think there may be a way to hack into their communications network.”</p><p>“Takemura, give it a rest. Hanako isn’t going anywhere between now and the parade. We gotta do something about that stick up your ass...” V grumbled.</p><p>“V!” Takemura stood up suddenly, clearly aggravated. “<em>This</em> is the time to prepare, or else we will walk away empty-handed!”</p><p><em>There it is</em>, V thought. <em>Just needs a little more push...</em></p><p>“And I’m telling <em>you</em>, that if you don’t fuckin’ relax once in a while you’re gonna have a goddamn heart attack before you even get to Hanako!” V shot back.</p><p>“Reaching Hanako-sama is the highest priority,” Takemura said, approaching V in his most intimidating stride he could manage. “If you do not take this seriously, we will lose everything!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What else you got to lose, Takemura? You still in the running somewhere for bodyguard-of-the-year?”</p><p>
  <em>Smack!</em>
</p><p>The force of Takemura’s backhand sent V stumbling backwards. When V’s hand touched his lip and came away with blood, he looked up at Takemura with eyes wide.</p><p>He expected Takemura to be absolutely pissed, but instead the older man stared back at him with a similarly shocked expression in his silvery-blue eyes. That’s when he saw it—Takemura’s pupils blown wide as he cradled one hand in the other, fingers flexing from the strike. In the silence that followed, V could hear only his own breathing, could see only Takemura’s chest heaving similarly.</p><p>Christ, V was hard again.</p><p>“What was it that you had said earlier?” Takemura asked in a husky voice. “That you wanted to... ‘get a rise’... out of me?” V licked his lips, tasting the tang of blood and watching Takemura’s silver eyes follow his tongue.</p><p>“Guess that’s just the brat in me,” V responded breathlessly without breaking eye contact. Just like that, the spell broke, and Takemura closed the distance between them in a few quick strides.</p><p>“So it is,” Takemura agreed, placing one hand on V’s chest to push him back against the wall and another hand to cradle V’s face. V couldn’t stop the whine that escaped as Takemura took him into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Takemura dominated the kiss, his hand firm under V’s jaw and his tongue pushing relentlessly into V’s mouth as he pleased. Takemura was shorter than V, though not by much, but still Takemura’s hand kept V easily pinned to the wall. V’s hips flexed on their own accord, searching for friction and finding it against Takemura’s thigh.</p><p>Takemura wasn’t having any of that.</p><p>He pulled away from V’s hips and broke the kiss, though his hand stayed firm on V’s chest. V felt dizzy, horny as hell, and while he wasn’t anticipating sleeping with Takemura tonight he wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t something he hadn’t fantasized about. Takemura had to feel his heart pounding a mile a minute.</p><p>“Is this what you have been after, V?” Takemura mused in a low voice. “I should have known.”</p><p>“Fuck--,” V breathed out, squirming beneath Takemura’s gaze. Despite how hard he was, and how <em>good</em> the fox in front of him looked in his clothes, V wouldn’t be reduced to begging. Not yet. He had to push, push, <em>push</em>.</p><p>“Just seeing if you can keep up, <em>old man</em>,” V bit out with the most charming smile he could manage.</p><p>Takemura’s eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline as he regarded V with a flare anger and surprise. For a split second, the hand on his chest was gone and V felt a coldness of disappointment from its absence. The feeling vanished as soon as it came, however, when Takemura grabbed him by the arm and spun him face-first against his apartment wall, pinning his arm behind him. V <em>loved</em> to be manhandled, and Takemura was doing an exquisite job. V let out a grunt as Takemura’s hold on him approached the brink of pain. All was forgiven, however, when he felt Takemura’s warm breath on his neck.</p><p>“We will see which one of us can ‘keep up’. I will teach you some respect.,” Takemura said in a low voice. The sensation provoked a full-body shudder from V. It had been too long since he’d gotten some action, and even longer since he’d been with someone who could sufficiently tame him.</p><p>“Good luck with that,” V whispered. A firm hand found itself in V’s hair, pulling just enough to send pinpricks down his spine. V gasped at the sensation, unable to suppress a steady stream of whimpers that followed.</p><p>“Be careful, V. I would not want you to take on more than you can handle.” Takemura’s warning skirted over V’s jaw. V cursed in response, his hips rolling again, this time backwards against the bodyguard. <em>Thank fuck</em>, Takemura was hard. The older man pressed his mouth against the side of V’s throat as he allowed V to grind backwards once, twice, three times. Takemura’s subtle groan let V know that his ministrations were doing their job.</p><p>But not for long. Takemura pulled V away from the wall abruptly and quickly maneuvered him into a grip, tossing V like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. V let out a yelp of surprise, only to be spun and thrown onto his bed hard enough that he bounced off the mattress and back against the wall. V looked up at Takemura as he stood next to the bed, removing the tight tshirt in a fluid motion. V followed suit, hurriedly disposing himself of his shirt and wrestling out of his sweatpants, revealing his boxer-briefs that clung to his hardness.</p><p>His eyes roamed over Takemura again, taking in the beautiful muscle and smattering of scars across his chest. He could feel the heat rising to his face again, a repeat performance from earlier. All he could think of was <em>his mouth</em> on the markings across Takemura’s pectorals, scars likely inflicted on the man during the last corpo war.</p><p>V couldn’t stop himself. He enthusiastically scampered to the edge of the bed where he wrapped an arm around Takemura’s waist and secured his mouth on a delectable-looking spot beneath Takemura’s collarbone, just shy of where the man’s cybernetics met warm, tanned skin. He felt, rather than heard, Takemura’s stuttering breath at the contact. V had to wonder how long it had been since Takemura last felt the warmth of another person, let alone the intimate touch of a lover.</p><p>The hand returned to V’s hair, rougher than before, yanking V’s face upwards until he keened at the pressure.</p><p>“I did not say you could touch,” Takemura said in a wavering voice, proving to V how much his behavior was stirring up the older man.</p><p>“Didn’t have to,” V said. “You look so fucking perfect. Look like a goddamn work of art. Need my mouth on you.” V looked up to Takemura through his lashes. Fuck, if he wasn’t careful he might start drooling.</p><p>It was Takemura’s turn for heat to rush to his face. The flush looked good on him, V decided, and he opened his mouth to keep talking—keep telling Takemura all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. Instead, Takemura’s other hand clamped down over V’s mouth, gripping his jaw like Takemura might break just it if he so decided. Whatever filthy utterings V had in mind turned to wanton moans against Takemura’s palm.</p><p>“Patience,” Takemura growled, leaning into V’s space as he climbed onto the bed. V relinquished his hold on Takemura’s waist as he was pushed down into the bedding. The bodyguard apparently had some clever idea, belaying a pointed smirk to V before sliding downwards. V’s cock twitched in anticipation, although what he really wanted was for Takemura to take off those damn sweatpants and <em>fuck him, </em>already.</p><p>Takemura’s hands found V’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the bones tenderly. V waited for his boxers to be removed, head pressed back into the pillows as his hips wiggled under the attention. And he waited. And waited.</p><p>“Takemura—” V gasped out. “Will you just—”</p><p>“Takemura<em>-san</em>,” Takemura instructed him.</p><p>“What?” V asked, hazy from both the attention and lack of stimulation.</p><p>“You will address me as <em>Takemura-san</em> while you are under my hand,” Takemura insisted.</p><p>V groaned, throwing an arm across his face to hide his frustration. Takemura’s thumbs stopped circling and pressed hard against his hips, gripping V hard enough to still his unconscious writhing.</p><p>“V.” Takemura said more sternly. “You must ask.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” V panted. “Takemura<em>-san, </em>would you get on with it, already?” V peeked out from his forearm to catch Takemura’s reaction, which was surprisingly calm given the circumstances.</p><p>“I see that you are eager. I would hate to waste any time for someone who cannot even ask <em>politely</em>,” Takemura said wickedly. “I will get right to it, then.”</p><p>V expected to feel thumbs catch the elastic of his boxers, expected to be freed from the confines of his underwear at last. Instead, he gasped loudly at the feeling of warmth engulfing the head of his cock over the fabric. Takemura hummed in approval as V’s hips tried to buck out of his grip, but to no avail.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” V cried out. Takemura’s mouth was warm, and wet, but it wasn’t <em>enough</em>. V’s boxers quickly soak through as Takemura continued his journey up and down V’s cock, no doubt flushed from the attention inside his boxers. V tried and failed again to move his hips, to get more friction from Takemura’s mouth, but the bodyguard’s hands held him firm enough to leave bruises. Before V could stop himself, his legs were kicking into the blankets, his chest heaving as he scrambled for purchase.</p><p>V must have been getting too loud, because Takemura pulled away, leaving V hard and cold and damp. V panted for breath and tried to orient himself. He didn’t even notice that Takemura was on the move again until lips press against his own, softer this time.</p><p>“Be still, thief,” Takemura crooned.</p><p>“I-I can’t,” V nearly sobbed out. “Not with you—fucking—<em>teasing me</em>, you sick fuck!”</p><p>Takemura chuckled at that. “I see that you refuse to learn your lesson. I was planning to be nice to you, V, but apparently that is not what you want tonight.”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> you to <em>fuck me</em>,” V bit back. “I have—I have supplies. Lube. Condoms. Whatever you need. There’s a drawer beneath the bed.”</p><p>Takemura straight out laughed at that. “Do you think you are in a position to be making demands?” He patted V’s thigh affectionately. “Very well. Let us see what you have.”</p><p>V reached down to touch himself through his damp boxers as Takemura moved off the bed to check the aforementioned stash, but a withering stare from the older man made V’s hand pause just above his stomach. Instead of reaching for his desperate cock, V’s hand clenched into a fist as he threw his head back into the pillows, cursing quietly.</p><p>“Interesting collection you have here. I see that my thief is quite adventurous,” Takemura teased as he rifled through the drawer. “If only I had known you had a cock ring and handcuffs before we started. Perhaps next time.”</p><p><em>Next time</em>, V thought with a flush. Takemura wants there to be a <em>next time</em>. V could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven, until the bodyguard climbed back onto the bed with condoms and lube in hand.</p><p>“Turn over,” he instructed. “I had suspected you were a bottom, but your stash certainly confirms it. I did not take you for one to have such colorful <em>accoutrements</em>,” Takemura said with humor in his voice.</p><p>V threw his boxers off his body as if they burned him and flipped over, digging his knees into the bed as he made himself available for Takemura’s prep. “It’s tacky to judge a man by his pink and purple dildos, <em>Takemura-san</em>. Besides, I’m versatile.”</p><p>Takemura laughed. “Of course. Who am I to complain of your eccentricities?” He punctuated the thought by circling V’s entrance with a careful motion, spreading lube evenly before pressing one finger into the merc.</p><p>V groaned breathlessly into the pillow in front of him, his hips rolling backwards onto Takemura’s hand. He needed <em>more</em>, but Takemura seemed content to gently stroke him with only one digit. Quickly, however, Takemura found V’s prostate, eliciting the loudest moan yet. Takemura honed his attention to the spot ruthlessly, sending the younger into a frenzy of whines, all barely suppressed by the pillow.</p><p>“Goro!” V gasped out in a desperate cry. “Goro—<em>fuck—</em>it’s too much! Please! <em>Ohhhhhh God, </em>fuck I’m close—”</p><p>Takemura smiled warmly over the vulnerable sight. V’s legs splayed out, his ass pressing up into the air for Takemura’s benefit, his hands fisted in the covers. He couldn’t see from his current angle, but he could be sure that V’s cock was leaking onto the blankets.  The bodyguard removed his digit promptly, only to add more lube and return to the task with two. This time he moved more slowly, scissoring his fingers and allowing the merc to catch his breath.</p><p>“Oh, it’s ‘Goro’ now, is it?” Takemura teased. “Not five minutes ago were you calling me  ‘sick fuck’, but now that you have my fingers in your ass I suppose it is ‘Goro’.”</p><p>“H-how am I supposed to think straight when you... when I...” V fumbled over his words.</p><p>“When I do <em>this?</em>” Takemura asked pointedly as he curled his fingers once more into V’s prostate. V groaned helplessly and melted under the touch.</p><p>“Y-yeah...” V agreed.</p><p>“Do you think you can manage to ask nicely now?” Takemura asked him. In truth, Takemura was feeling too trapped in his own sleepwear. V had given such an explicit show so far that he wasn’t sure how long he could last, teasing the relentless brat. Especially considering V’s current position, and the rippling muscles of his back. Takemura certainly loved to watch V fall apart, but he would like even more to feel him as well.</p><p>V made a pitiful sound. “I can try.”</p><p>Now <em>that</em> was interesting. It was almost as if V did not have full control over his rebellious streak. Perhaps Takemura would have to exploit that in the future.</p><p>“Go ahead, then,” Takemura said, adding a third finger to his ministrations.</p><p>“I—Takemura-san...” V started, but something stopped him. He swallowed thickly and tried again. “Goro...”</p><p>Takemura hummed in disapproval. “It seems like you are not yet persuaded. Perhaps you will not come tonight, after all,” he threatened.</p><p>A shiver made its way down V’s spine, hips twitching in uneven intervals as he groaned into the pillows again, but for once the younger man said nothing.</p><p>“V?” Takemura stilled his movements, removing his fingers and bringing his other hand to rest on his hip. He had worried about pushing the merc too far, and yet V had not shown any signs of slowing down until now. “V,” he tried again. “How are you doing? Too much?”</p><p>“’m good,” V breathed. “Just need a second.”</p><p>Takemura’s brows furrowed. V didn’t sound right. Slowly, Takemura placed his hands on V’s hips and gradually turned him onto his side, and then to his back. V’s whole body was pliant against Takemura’s guiding hand, and when he rolled onto his back Takemura’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.</p><p>V looked positively fucked out. The red that initially bloomed across his cheeks had spread over his shoulders and down his chest, his bangs matted flat against his forehead with sweat. His freckles stood out in contrast to his flushed face and his mouth was slack, open as he took in steady breaths of air. Takemura’s eyes dropped lower, down past the trail of hair over the merc’s abs. His cock, far too neglected, curved up on his stomach and leaked like a faucet. He was red and swollen there, too, and Takemura had no doubt that it must hurt.</p><p>All this, and Takemura hadn’t even fucked him yet.</p><p>“Would you like a break, V? Perhaps some water?” Takemura asked, a hand sliding down V’s thigh in a gesture of comfort.</p><p>V shook his head. “No, no I’m good. Sorry, I...” he rubbed his face. “I’m feeling better now.” He licked his lips and leveled a stare at Takemura, his gaze dropping down to his tented sweatpants. Suddenly, his prior gusto seemed to return in full. “Are you gonna fuck me now? Or are you gonna come in your pajamas?”</p><p>V took in the subtle way Takemura’s nostrils flared in annoyance, but he was more than pleased to see the bodyguard <em>finally</em> discard his sweatpants. V let out a small groan as he stared at Takemura’s member, straight and hard begging for attention. If V hadn’t already been worked to the edge more than he could handle, he’d drop to his stomach and suck off Takemura right then and there.</p><p>There was no time for any more fantasizing, though. Takemura quickly rolled a condom on and angled V’s hips. All hesitation was quickly forgotten as Takemura pressed into his entrance, a quiet and controlled moan falling from his lips as he did so.</p><p>V felt his eyes roll up as his mouth went slack again, hands gripping at the bedding, at the pillows, at Takemura’s hands—any thing he could reach.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>Goro!” V moaned loudly. He squirmed in Takemura’s grip, hips shifting and rocking, trying to goad the older man into moving.</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>Takemura’s hand came down sharp on the underside of V’s ass, who hissed in response, clenching around Takemura despite the warning.</p><p>“Do not... get any ideas... thief,” Takemura panted out. His hips remained still, daring V to continue his movements, threatening to withhold his cock if further disobedience ensued. Yet, his control was waning fast.</p><p>“Goro, <em>Christ</em>—Takemura—<em>Please!</em> I’m asking—I’m asking nicely! Please, please, I can’t—” V babbled out, the feeling of Takemura’s thickness inside him too much to bear.</p><p>Takemura let out a string of curses in Japanese as his hips stuttered, moving slowly out of caution before building up to a punishing rhythm. When the bodyguard’s thrusts came forcefully enough to move the bed, to shove V further against the wall than was comfortable, Takemura gripped V’s thighs with strong hands and braced V’s legs over his shoulders for leverage.</p><p>V was beside himself, pressing his face into a pillow as he damn near howled. His other hand shot down between his legs, unable to restrain himself any further.</p><p>“Fuck, V—” Takemura moaned in his low voice. He wasn’t in any position to stop V from touching himself, not when he himself was so close to the edge. The bodyguard paused, if only for a moment, to place his knees to get just that little bit more leverage. He knew he’d gotten the right spot when V arched his back, moaning and cursing nonstop into the night. V’s hand palmed messily at his own cock before settling on the velvety head.</p><p>V’s fist rolled over himself, polishing the head of his cock, abs clenching, teeth clenched, and tears streaking down the sides of his face as he came. Takemura watched as V’s dick and balls convulsed, shooting hot white spurts of come up to his collarbone, thoroughly coating the merc’s chest.</p><p>V’s whole body shook and shook, gripping Takemura like a vice. The bodyguard gripped V’s hips with his full strength as he came inside. He couldn’t be bothered to worry about bruising, not with V milking his cock to completion, not while he felt his whole body alight with fire as he emptied himself deep, deep into V’s tightness.</p><p>As soon as Takemura’s muscles stopped their spasming, he let himself drape over his lover, his forehead nestled carefully onto V’s shoulder in an effort to narrowly avoid the mess. For a long while, neither of them moved and could only breath in each other’s space.</p><p>At last, Takemura removed himself from V and disposed of the condom.</p><p>“Hand me my shirt, will ya?” V mumbled, pointing vaguely to his discarded shirt in the corner. With a frown of disapproval, Takemura delivered the clothing to V, who used it to mop up the mess he’d expended over his torso.</p><p>“That is, I believe your word for it is, <em>gross</em>,” Takemura scolded.</p><p>V could only mumble something unintelligible in response.</p><p>“Here,” Takemura offered V a bottle of water. “You need to hydrate.”</p><p>V took the bottle of water and shimmied up to a sitting position as best he could. As the two shared the bottle in relative silence, Takemura grew more uncertain.</p><p>“It seems as though I pushed you too far,” he said. “I am sorry if I did not heed your warnings in time.”</p><p>V shook his head. “That’s not it, Goro. You were... that was...” the distant look that had settled on V’s features cleared into a dreamy smile. “That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. That was <em>incredible</em>.”</p><p>Takemura’s self-assured smirk let V know that he appreciated the praise. “Still. We should have a safe word,” the older man insisted.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve never needed one before, but things are... different now. With the biochip,” V gestured vaguely to his cybernetic port. “I’m afraid the engram on the chip is messing with me. Makes it harder to give in, even when I want to.”</p><p>Takemura blinked in surprise. “The biochip has been affecting you that strongly already?”</p><p>V smiled again at Takemura and ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. “It’s killin’ me, Goro. I think a few changes might be expected.”</p><p>Takemura hummed and wrapped a protective hand around the back of V’s neck. “Tomorrow we seek information from your fixer. It is the best chance—for both our sakes.”</p><p>V wrapped his own arm around Takemura’s implants and gently pressed their foreheads together. “Thanks, Goro,” he flashed his most charming smile once more. “Glad we got that stick out of your ass, after all.”</p><p>Takemura made an exasperated noise as he shoved V back down into the covers. “Do not even get me started, V. It is late. We should rest now.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna go sleep on that dusty murphy bed now, are ya?” V looked up at Takemura in a false pout.</p><p>The bodyguard pulled his sweatpants on again before placing one knee on the bed. “Only if you do not move over. Make some room,” he said warmly.</p><p>V flashed him a grin and shimmied over, naked under the covers and happy to sleep against Takemura. Next time, they would be more careful.</p><p><em>Next time</em>, V thought giddily. <em>Maybe it will be Goro’s turn to beg.</em></p><p>With another dastardly plan formed, V fell asleep with his face pressed hotly against Takemura’s neck, his implants humming with warmth and Takamura already breathing rhythmic, soothing breaths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>